happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysteries Eight
Mysteries Eight are fan characters. Character Bio They are a detectives octet who solve mysteries involving supposedly supernatural creatures through a series of antics and missteps (hence its name), where the villains (the ghosts and monsters) are always revealed as criminals in masks and costumes. Geoff Geoff is a male yellow mouse and the leader of the group, he together with Kelly, Linda, Mike, Scaredy, Mystery, Bait, and Smily, is a dectetive who solve various mysteries. He is often shown constructing various Rube Goldberg traps for villains, which Scaredy, Smily, or Mike would often set off by mistake, causing the villain to be captured in another way. Geoff usually takes the lead in solving mysteries. When searching for clues, Geoff and Kelly usually go together with Linda and Mystery coming along, but sometimes Geoff and Kelly would pair off, leaving Linda and Mystery to go with Mike, Scaredy, Bait, and Smily. Although generally a very nice and handsome character, Geoff can be bossy at times, and will force Scaredy and Smily to hang around until the mystery is solved. Kelly Kelly is a female orange bird, she together with Geoff, Linda, Mike, Scaredy, Mystery, Bait, and Smily, is a dectetive who solve various mysteries. She serves as the damsel in distress and would occasionally get kidnapped, tied up, gagged, and then left imprisoned. But in some episodes, she became a stronger, more independent character, who could take care of herself. Linda Linda is a female red cat with black glasses, she is a highly intelligent character with highly specific interests in science, she together with Geoff, Kelly, Mike, Scaredy, Mystery, Bait, and Smily, is also a dectetive who solve various mysteries. When Scaredy is too afraid to volunteer to help with a mission, Linda often offers him a cookie snack as a bribe. Mike Mike is a male sandy-yellow badger, he together with Geoff, Linda, Kelly, Scaredy, Mystery, Bait, and Smily, is a dectetive who solve various mysteries. Sometimes he display tendencies toward loafing and cowardice, and justify his hunger by insisting that "Being in a constant state of terror makes me constantly hungry!" and eats a food. Scaredy Scaredy is a male brown dog, he together with Geoff, Linda, Kelly, Mike, Mystery, Bait, and Smily, is a dectetive who solve various mysteries. He is very cowardly (hence his name), and where he is too afraid to volunteer to help with a mission, is readily bribed with cookies snacks due to his mutual big appetite. Though Scaredy's inherent loyalty and courage does often force him to take a more heroic stance, he is also extremely ticklish. Mystery and Bait Mystery is a male blue bear with detective clothes like Sherlock's, and Bait is a male grey beaver. Both are brothers. They together with Geoff, Linda, Kelly, Mike, Scaredy, and Smily, are dectetives who solve various mysteries. Sometimes Bait often dress as different monsters to attract the certain monster they're searching for, though he normally wears nothing. Mystery isn't very bright, however, often leading to his and Bait's death, thinking Bait is a real monster. Bait is very clueless, but isn't dumb. He often forgets things, causing their deaths. Smily A female yellow skunk, she together with Geoff, Linda, Kelly, Mike, Scaredy, Mystery, and Bait, is a dectetive who solve various mysteries. She like Scaredy, is very coward, she is also stupid, she usually for incredibly silly reasons ("be scared for me"), something she does not do while older, despite still being very coward. She often accused the wrong person who did the crime, as she's very stupid. Sometimes is injured with something. Episodes Starring Roles * Who's S-S-Scared? Featuring Roles TBA Appearances TBA Trivia *They are inspired by the main characters from Scooby-Doo, both Geoff and Mystery are based off Fred, Kelly off Daphne, Linda off Velma, both Mike and Bait off Shaggy, and both Scaredy and Smily off Scobby. * Originally the group would be a quintet and they would be called Mysteries Five, but this was changed for not being too similar to the Scooby-Doo gang. **Kelly originally would be a mouse like Geoff, and Mike originally would be a cat like Linda. **Mystery and Bait originally would be stand-alone duo characters. *It is possible that Scaredy and Smily are Flaky-sues, as they are afraid to the monsters (and sometimes, Flippy-sues). Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Octet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female characters Category:Mice/rats Category:Birds Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Badgers Category:Mustelids Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Bears Category:Beavers Category:Skunks Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Grey characters Category:Good characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters